Squirrelwhisker
|age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest =Warrior: Queen: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Squirrelwhisker SquirrelwhiskerRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Squirrelwhisker Unknown |familyl = Eaglestorm Windflight |familyt =Mate: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Littlestep, Rockfall |livebooks = Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks = None}} Squirrelwhisker is a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and long, pale whiskers. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice : Goosefeather's Curse :When Goosekit says that it was a dark brown tom who told him that Swiftpaw was at Sunningrocks, Rooktail asks him if the cat was Squirrelwhisker, to which Goosekit snaps that he can tell the difference between a tom and a she-cat. Pineheart replies that Squirrelwhisker is the only dark brown warrior in ThunderClan. When Goosekit describes the cat, he says that his fur is darker than Squirrelwhisker's. After Stormtail's warrior ceremony, Stormtail is mentioned to have been bragging to Squirrelwhisker and Windflight about the size of a pigeon he had caught. :Pineheart calls if anyone has seen Squirrelwhisker's patrol return yet, and Larksong says they are still out. Pineheart points out they went out before her patrol and wonders why they are taking so long to return. Goosepaw recalls a vision he had of kittypets attacking a ThunderClan patrol and remembers the cat that fell at his paws and the brown tabby fur and amber eyes. He realizes that the long, pale-whiskered warrior he saw was Squirrelwhisker, and thinks her patrol is being attacked by kittypets. He explains this to his mentor Cloudberry and says he thinks Squirrelwhisker was one of them. The medicine cat persuades Doestar to send a patrol to find Squirrelwhisker's patrol, and the leader orders Pineheart to take a patrol and follow Squirrelwhisker's tracks. She persuades her deputy that there will be nothing lost if they go to check if Squirrelwhisker and his patrol is okay. While they are gone, Cloudberry reassures Rabbitpaw that Pineheart is only checking on Squirrelwhisker's patrol. Goosepaw wonders if they'll make it in time to save Squirrelwhisker, and wishes to have gone too. :Pineheart's patrol returns to camp with Squirrelwhisker's patrol. The she-cat huddles on the ground, bleeding. Cloudberry rushes forward to crouch beside the tom and treat him. The rest of Squirrelwhisker's patrol is injured and shocked, but okay. Doestar announces that Goosepaw was the reason that the patrol was rescued, and they owe their rescue to him. Squirrelwhisker raises her head enough to nod gratefully to the apprentice. :Goosefeather has a vision of a leaf-bare that is to come, seeing Squirrelwhisker and Rooktail scraping over what is left of the fresh-kill pile: some bones and scraps of fur. Rooktail says there's no prey in the snow, and Squirrelwhisker wails that they are all going to die, grinding her paws on what's left of the fresh-kill pile. Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky mistakenly called her Squirrelflight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *When asked by a fan about why Oakstar banished Mapleshade for being pregnant with Appledusk's kits, but not Squirrelwhisker for being pregnant with Eaglestorm's kit, Vicky says Oakstar learned from his mistake and was more open minded when Squirrelwhisker was pregnant.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Eaglestorm: Son: :Windflight: :Sweetpaw: :Dappletail: Grandsons: :Thrushpelt: :Tawnyspots: :Thistleclaw: Great-Grandsons: :Whitestorm: :Darkstripe: :Unnamed tom: Great-Great Granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great-Great Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Great-Great Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Squirrelwhiskerru:Лисоуска Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Elders